


A yakuza romance

by BbyBlueEyes55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Fluff, Gay Sex, Guns, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyBlueEyes55/pseuds/BbyBlueEyes55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuurou is a yakuza boss and get shot. He gets in the hospital and Furihata Kouki, a nurse there, has to watch over him for the night since his contidition is critical. as soon Akashi opens his eyes the next morning and sees the scared, trembling nurse he cant help it but taken a like at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A yakuza romance

It was a regular day for Furihata at the hospital, walking to his department and for his patient's check ups. The started easy with his first check on Mister Hiroshi. An older male who was there for his heart. Walking inside and looked at the clipboard. 

 

"Ohayo gozaiimasu Hiroshi-san. Did you had a good sleep?" Kouki asked and started to check his pulse. 

 

"Furihata-kun.. good morning as well.. You seem to bein a good mood.’’ The older male said as he watched Furihata do his job. 

 

As always furihata was working making small chat’s with the patients he had to look after. To know is everything was alright with them and if the needed something. The morning shift went by quicker then usual as he was on his break now. Grabbing as first some coffee and sit down. There were no weird things going on with the patients as the brunet was put on stand-by for emergency calls.

  
  


*******

 

Akashi was in the car when his driver, Nebuya, was driving him to a business appointment. As relaxed and composed as always, was Akashi waiting for his arrive. Knowing in his mind, and what he had forsee, that guns would fire. Fully prepared as Mibuchi was sitting beside him as his right hand and first bodyguard.

 

"Reo, everything is set as planned, i asume" The redhead spoke while looking, from the corner of his eye, at the male beside him.

 

The raven haired male looked at him and nodded. "Yes. Everything is still going as planned, Sei-chan." Pushing some hair behind his ear.

 

"Alright. Eikichi.. be prepared" was his last thing he said and the car stopped. Opening the door and got out, fixing his suit before he walked to the door, with Reo beside him and Nebuya behind them. 

  
  
  


The talk went as planned but in the end, as Akashi saw before, the other party pulled their guns and a rain of bullets was falling in the room. The tall tanned male quickly got Akashi out as Mibuchi was shooting. 

 

"Akashi!" Hayama yelled and run to them. Being there undercover as he now joined akashi's party again.

  
"Kotarou, join Reo and help.." holding his side well, at the burning sensation he felt. The redhead knew enough and had been shot in his side. Closing his eyes for a moment but still walked further outside, getting back in the car, as he waited for Hayama and Mibuchi. Slowly he felt himself slipping away and bite his tongue. Faintly he heard two people yell and the next he knew went blank. 


End file.
